As Long As This Scarf Stays
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Mako has a flashback about his father


**Infrantum Challenge: Hari Ayah.**

**Disclaimer:** LOK punya Brian Kunietzko dan Michael DiMartino. I only own this fic.

**Warning! Major spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**A/N: **Hahaha saya akhirnya kembali hidup di dunia fanfiksi setelah beberapa lama vacum. Dan saya bangga karena.. SAYALAH MANUSIA PERTAMA YANG MEMPUBLISH FANFIC LEGEND OF KORRA DENGAN BAHASA INDONESIA (yay) *penting banget bru*

Okelah, selamat membaca :3

* * *

Samar.

Ya, hanya dengan samar aku dapat mengingat sosok ayahku sekarang. Sudah berapa lama sejak aku ditinggalkan...

Sepuluh tahun? Ya, ya. Sudah sepuluh tahun dia meninggalkan dunia. Pandanganku lurus, menatap kedua nisan di hadapanku. Ibuku yang sangat cantik, lembut dan terkadang dapat melempar diriku keluar rumah saat dia mengetahui diriku berkelahi di jalanan.

Lagi.

Namun berbeda dengan ibu, sosok ayahku tidak dapat terbaca. Dia dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dia mampu menempatkan emosinya dengan tepat di dalam segala situasi. Dia hampir selalu dapat membuatku terkesima. Dialah sosok pahlawanku.

Aku segan padanya. Dia, yang berbadan tegap dan selalu menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan kepala terangkat.

Dia dapat keras, memukul, memaki, menendang.

Namun dia juga dapat tertawa, bercanda, dan menggendongku dengan penuh kasih. Ya, dia memang pernah marah padaku. Raut mukanya yang terlihat serius dan tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk tubuh kecilku yang mengigil, layaknya seorang kelinci yang hendak dimangsa rubah. Kecewa, ekspresi wajahnya sungguh membuat hatiku sakit. Kedua alisnya terangkat dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"_Kau berkelahi lagi, Mako?"_

Betapa dia benci melihatku berkelahi. Dia tidak mau aku mengikuti jejaknya. Dia bertanya padaku apa aku ingin menjadi jagoan tengik yang sembarangan menghakimi orang. Dan memberitahu apa arti bela diri itu sebenarnya.

"_Kau hanya memakai keahlianmu hanya saat kau merasa terdesak, Mako. Teknik bela diri bukan untuk mencari masalah, tetapi untuk mencari perdamaian. Itu yang telah papa ajarkan padamu, bukan?"_

...

Satu lagi, kenangan manis..

"_Papa!"_

"_Hei, Mako, lihat apa yang papa dapat!" _Nadanya riang, satu tangannya lantas merangkul tubuh kecilku, lalu mengangkatku ke sebelah pundaknya. Tangan kecilku langsung meraih benda asing yang terdapat di leher ayahku.

"_Papa, apa ini?"_

"_Ini syal, dapat membuatmu hangat di saat cuaca dingin, bagus, kan?" _Dengan ceria ayahku memegangi syalnya yang berwarna merah tua itu. Aku yang tidak mengerti, hanya mengangguk. Entah, aku hanya senang melihat senyuman ayahku.

"_Mamamu yang membuatkannya untuk papa."_

Ayahku, yang telah banyak berjasa bagi kelangsungan hidupku. Dia memberi arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Tidak dalam wujud dongeng penuh warna dan tawa, akhir yang bahagia. Dia tidak ingin diriku termanipulasi.

Hidup itu sulit. Kau harus mau berusaha keras untuk dapat meraih hidup yang lebih baik. Dan memang ya, hidupku memang sulit, terutama setelah kepergiannya..

Tepat di depan mataku dan adikku yang masih berumur enam tahun, Bolin.

Aku ingat saat-saat itu, di sore hari, hujan rintik menerpa wajahku yang tidak terlindungi oleh apapun. Kedua orangtuaku sibuk berlari sembari menggandengku. Aku menggandeng adikku. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang firebender muncul dan merampok kedua orangtuaku. Dan seolah itu belum cukup, mereka membunuh mereka di hadapanku, di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, mendekati ayahku yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Papa... Bangun, papa..."

Ayahku membuka mata.

"Mako," bahkan di saat kritis aku masih dapat mengingat betapa tegas nada suaranya.

"Lindungi adikmu. Maaf, papa hanya bisa mendampingimu sampai sini.." Aku sama sekali tidak paham maksudnya.

"Ingat, nak. Berkelahi bukan jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah. Sebisa mungkin hindari perkelahian. Kau tahu papa benci kau berkelahi.." Tangan besarnya berusaha meraih wajahku, lalu melepas syal yang sedari tadi masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Syal ini," dia melingkarkannya di leherku. ".. Mewakili papa. Papa akan selalu ada di dekatmu. Kau tidak sendirian, Mako."

Begitu saja, dia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Pikiranku kembali ke masa kini, lelah dengan semua ingatan pahit yang kualami dengan ayahku. Dengan kepergiannya, kenangan termanispun dapat menjadi pahit.

"Papa," bisikku lirih.

"Aku ikut tim Pro-bending. Aku mengikuti kata-katamu, pa. Aku tidak berkelahi dengan sembarangan sekarang. _Aku berkelahi untuk hidup_." Hatiku perih, namun airmataku tidak kunjung keluar.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, pa. Terima kasih."

Dan aku masih merasa aman selama syal ini masih melingkar di leherku, karena aku yakin di suatu tempat, kau tengah mengawasiku.


End file.
